La chasse aux œufs!
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. Le printemps. Ce qui signifie le renouveau, l'espoir, et bientôt Pâques ! ce qui inclus en plus une chasse à l'œuf entre Jack et sa famille ! Mais qui gagnera cette année? Une victoire de plus pour Jack? et peut-être même une rencontre inattendue en prime?


**La chasse aux ****œufs****!**

Printemps 1685. Le jour de Pâques. Le soleil brillait et il faisait bon ce jour-là. C'était le temps idéal pour faire une chasse aux œufs dans la jolie forêt verdoyante du village de Burgess.

Un jeune garçon de 10 ans, aux cheveux courts et châtains en bataille, les yeux noisette, et une frimousse respirant la joie de vivre allait justement y participer avec sa famille.

Jack Frost c'était lever de bonne tellement il était motivé et impatient ! il avait trop hâte que lui, sa sœur Emma et leur mère partent pour le milieu de matinée dans la forêt.

La chasse aux œufs pouvait se dérouler partout, mais Jack avait insisté pour que cette année, la sortie se fasse dans la forêt. L'excuse qu'il avait trouvé pour sa mère, était que dans la forêt, le lapin de Pâques avait plusieurs cachettes pour cacher ses œufs. Et en plus de ça, il rajouta que comme les recherches seront plus longue, ils pourraient faire tous les trois un pique nique à l'ombre du soleil.

La jeune femme ne pouvait résister aux arguments et aux regards suppliant de son jeune fils. Ça l'exaspérait avec un sourire car il arrivait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait grâce à ses yeux de toutou malheureux. Une fois qu'elle avait exprimé son accord avec un sourire, Jack bondi de joie comme un lapin dans toute la maison, faisant rire sa jeune sœur de 2 ans, Emma.

Le jour même, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la forêt, qui ne semblait jamais dangereuse. Du moins dans cette partie. La mère avait sa petite fille dans ses bras, ainsi que deux paniers vident, tandis que Jack marchait à ses côtés, le panier du pique nique dans les bras. Bah oui, c'est bien d'en avoir eu l'idée, mais faut participer !

S'installant de préférence sous la douce ombre d'un gros chêne, la petite famille Frost, s'installa. La nappe fut installer et le panier à provisions aussi. Tout était prévu. De l'eau en quantité, des pommes rouges bien juteuses, du pain, et de la viande froide. En l'occurrence, du poulet.

Jack proposa donc de faire une course pour savoir qui ramasserait le plus d'œuf avant l'heure du repas. Joueuse, la mère accepta ainsi qu'Emma. Il fit donc concurrence contre sa mère et sa sœur, et se mit à courir joyeux vers les potentielles cachettes, tout en se fichant des recommandations de prudence de sa mère.

Il avait embarqué l'un des paniers, et cherché dans tous les coins et recoins, sous les buissons, derrière les arbres, dans les trous des arbres, sous les souches, partout !

Il en avait trouvé quelques-uns et assez beau et gros. Il en était tout fier de ses trouvailles ! l'heure du repas approché, car son estomac lui faisait sentir. Voulant trouver un dernier œuf avant de se proclamer vainqueur auprès de sa mère, il posa le panier à terre, a marché à quatre pattes en direction d'un bosquet inaccessible.

Se faufilant à travers les feuilles et les branches avec prudence, il vit un joli œuf laisser la comme ça. Celui-là ne semblait pas avoir était cacher, mais Jack s'en fichait. Ça lui en fera un de plus pour sa récolte.

Mais au moment où il allait poser sa petite main sur l'œuf en question, une grosse patte aux poils bleus se posa également sur l'œuf.

Pris d'un saisissement, le jeune garçon leva ses yeux bruns pour croisaient celui émeraude d'un lapin géant à la fourrure bleu et grise. Aucun des deux ne fit, un geste, un bruit, une parole, rien. ils se contentèrent de se regarder avec une intrigue partager.

Déjà Jack était stupéfait de voir le lapin de pâque en vrai, et le lapin en question fut assez surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec un enfant, alors qu'il voulait juste ramasser un œuf égarer.

Après un long moment d'observation,Jack ne ressentait aucune frayeurs et souriait timidement, comme fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Le lapin se mit également à sourire légèrement au jeune garçon, et retira sa patte de l'œuf avant de s'en aller. Il avait décider de lui laisser le coco. Après tout, le but de la chasse aux œufs est de faire en sorte que les enfants les trouvent et les gardes, même s'il s'agit d'un œuf égaré.

Quand Bunny fut parti, Jack voulu se lancer à sa poursuite, mais en se relevant, il se cognant la tête à une branche. Il se frotta la tête, puis abandonna l'idée de se lancer à sa poursuite, le lapin devant se trouver déjà bien loin.

Mais au moins, il avait eu la chance de le voire de prêt, et pourrait se vanter auprès d'autres enfants de son âge. Il pourrait raconter tout ça aussi à sa mère et à sa sœur ! sortant du buisson avec sa dernière trouvaille, il la mit dans le panier et courut prudemment vers le campement.

Sa mère se trouver déjà sur place avec Emma, qui jouer avec un coco dans ses petites mains. Mme Frost s'occupa du repas et afficha un sourire quand elle vit son fil arriver avec une joie immense.

- Eh bien ? qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Jack ?

- Maman ! Emma ! vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu dans les bois !

- Quoi donc ?

- Le lapin de Pâques ! pour de vrai !

- Si tu le dis Jack. Souriait-elle

- La...pin... répéta Emma en continuant de jouer

- Tu l'aurais vu maman ! il est grand, de la fourrure bleue et des yeux verts !

- Tu es sur qu'en cherchant les œufs et en courant partout, tu ne t'aies pas cogné à une branche ? demanda sa mère avec un sourire légèrement moqueur

- Non maman ! c'est après l'avoir vu que je me suis cogné !

- D'accord Jack. Je te crois. En attendant assis toi, je sers le repas.

- Humm... miam ! a ce que je vois, j'ai gagné la course ! dit-il en jetant un coup d'oeil au panier des filles.

- Logique, tu l'as fait en courant. Et tu gagnes toujours, sans que je ne sache comment à chaque fois !

- Désoler maman.

- Ce n'est rien Jack. Et puis Emma s'est bien amusé à chercher et ramasser les œufs.

- C'est génial ! Mais même si vous avez perdu, je partage avec vous toute ma récolte !

- Tu es gentil, Jack. Souriait-elle en caressant la joue de son fils

- Mais celui-là, je le garde pour moi. dit-il avec un sourire.

Sa mère hocha la tête avec un sourire. Il prit dans ses mains le dernier œuf qu'il venait de trouver, preuve qu'il avait vu le lapin a cause de cet œuf-là, et la plaça a côté de lui, le gardant pour son désert.

Sa mère servi le repas à son fils, et approcha la petite pour qu'elle mange aussi. La petite famille se régalait, riait et profiter du temps agréable de cette belle journée.

Ils ignoraient cependant qu'un lapin de presque 2 mètres les observait en cachette, avec un sourire attendri, avant de disparaître dans un terrier, pour poursuivre son travail dans un autre continent.

Cette année, des enfants avait eu droit à une belle fête de Pâques, et il en était plus qu'heureux.

* * *

_Voila! encore un petit OS, sur la fête de Pâques cette fois! en retard, certes, mais tant qu'on est dans la semaine de Pâques, tout va bien! XD en discutant avec une amie, elle m'a inspirer l'idée et donc voila! ^^_

_Mignon non de faire ça quand Jack était un enfant? surtout qu'avec la photo, c'est trop tentant et évident! ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous a plut? n'hésitez pas à laisser une review! ^^_

_Encore merci et à bientôt! ^^_


End file.
